


Expertise (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John needs Dean's help with little Sammy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expertise (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Expertise](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190390) by brate7. 



**Title:** [Expertise](http://brate7.livejournal.com/7184.html)  
 **Author:** brate7   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** G   
**Pairing:** None, gen  
 **Summary:** John needs Dean's help with little Sammy. 

**Format:** mp3

4.79 MB, 5 min 14 sec

 

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/sdbieaxj19)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?ntm75cfqhgauvq2)


End file.
